Chaos In The Shadows
by JWILLI
Summary: Bullworth is falling apart and there seems to be backstabbing everywhere. And there are a few individuals in the center of it all. Betrayal, New Alliances, Truces broken, New enemies are made...
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Chapter One ( INTRODUCTION) **

All the afternoons were the same. Boring, boring, and even more boredom. Sure the preps tried to play a few pranks and occasionally they fought with some of the greasers but it wasn't clique war anymore. Ever since Hopkins beat that Gary Smith kid and beat all the faction leaders every one had calm down. Although there seemed like there was satiability and peace, in the not so distant future chaos will reign upon Bullworth Academy.

"UGH! Greasy trash," called an english voice.

" Shut up 'fore I park my foot in your a-"

"Mr. Romano! Don't you dare finish that last word, " said Dr. Watts.

" Yeah, PEANUT! " Tad agreed.

" Don't you call me PEA-"

" Boys, " said Dr. Watts in an annoyed manner.

The boys stopped and went back to work. Peanut and Tad never liked each other and were always getting into confrontations. Tad was always saying he could crack Peanut's head. Peanut always loved to annoy Tad whenever he could. It was like a never ending battle. Derby, the prep leader never cared about them getting into fights so long as Tad wasn't hurt really bad or as long as it didn't affect his family name. Johnny Vincent, leader of the greasers on the other hand cared about Peanut dearly, but was always busy with on and off relationships with Lola Lombardi aka slut.

Ted Thompson, leader of the jocks and also quarter back of the football team had showed little interest in beating the nerd leader, Earnest into a pulp. Sometimes the nerds would get pranked or bullied by anyone, but was not as bad as the bullies getting beat up by the townies whenever they caught eye with any of them. The townies hadn't liked many of the bullworth students except for Jimmy Hopkins. Pete Kowalski, head of the school was respected only because he was a friend of Jimmy. Pete tried not to get involved with faction fights. He was a wimp and still a little shy but he has recently taking up fight classes incase someone tries to beat him up.

All seems well, right? Huh if you said no it is to be expected but lots of hidden things are coming to the light real soon...


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking Down Part 1

**Chapter Two: Breaking Down Part 1**

In Dr, Watts class the two arch enemies known as Peanut and Tad started to fuss again when suddenly.

"That's it! We'll settle this in the hole at nine o'clock. You webbed foot queer!" hollered Peanut.

"Your on pauper!" replied Tad.

" Mr. Romano and Mr. Spencer, I will not tell you two to be quiet and do your work again!" said Dr. Watts angrily.

As the class went by, nothing else was heard from the two youths. Meanwhile at the Autoshop, Jimmy Hopkins was listening to Johnny Vincent's whining about Lola Lombardi cheating on him again. Jimmy rolled his eyes and ask Johnny what he wanted him to do.

" I want you to tell that Tad kid to meet me in the hole tonight at eight o'clock sharp. Tell him that Johnny Vincent wants to duke it out with him for touching his woman!"

"_Woman? More like slut," Jimmy thought._ "Okay," he said to Johnny. Later on when class let out Jimmy met up with Tad and delayed the message Johnny sent.

" Well James tell the grease ball king that I'm a bit busy with his private eye Peaanuuutttt," said Tad emphasizing the word _Peanut._

"HE'S WHAT!" Johnny screamed.

" He's fighting Pea-"

"I heard you, I just can't get over that Peanut's going to get to clean that punk's clock and not me," Johnny said disappointingly.

Meanwhile at the football field, a huge crowd was gathered around chanting " FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Jimmy heard the commotion and signaled for Johnny to follow. When he got there he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Ricky taking on Ted Thompson.

" I just broke up with my chick and I'm gonna take it out all on your face!"

" I'm penetrating your defense!"

" Who wants to get knocked out by an all American!" screamed Damon as he charged in knocking Ricky down with a shoulder tackle.

" HEY, GET OFFA HIM!" yelled Lucky and Norton as they took down Damon and started kicking him.

Ricky got up and began wailing on Ted although he was blocking effortlessly. While this was going on Jimmy managed to find Russell. He, Johnny, and Russell began to hold every body back and managed to get Ted off of Ricky.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Jimmy asked with a bit of a raised tone. Everyone got quiet. " Well speak up!"

" Well I was by the gym having a smoke before gym class then all of a sudden this steroid case comes up to me telling me that I can't smoke in his territory. That's when I said I can have a smoke when the hell I want and told him to get lost," explained Ricky.

" First off all you Elvis Presley wanna be, I ain't on no steroids. Secondly there is no smoking on the school campus so if you wanna smoke you better get back to your slum," Ted shot back. Then that's when Johnny Vincent stepped into the picture. Jimmy knew things were going to get ugly….


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking Down part 2

**Chapter Three: Breaking Down Part 2**

" Whoa now Thompson you better watch your mouth 'fore it gets you into a world of trouble," Johnny spit out.

" Well learn how to control your dirty leather-back, greasy, pieces of sh-"

" GUYS!" yelled Jimmy. "You have three ways to solve this; Get busted by Crabblesnitch, take it to the hole or shake hands and get this over with."

"LETS FIGHT PANSY!" Johnny suggested in a loud manner.

" Where at grease monkey?"

" In the hole after Peanut and Tad. Bring you and three of your guys inside the hole keep the others out. After this fight, if you want of course, you can settle this one on one with me or any of my boys!"

" Your on, but what time ACHOO! Elvis"

" I think maybe around nine." said Jimmy as he budded in.

_**Peanut's POV ( point of view)**_

"_I wander if Johnny knows about me and Tad scrapping in the hole tonight? Awe, he won't mind I hope. Well if he does I don't really care. He wants to be with that whore Lola who only worries and angers him. Makes him want to fight whoever goes out with her. He just needs to let go.. But of course she is the perfect little angel. Yeah right sometimes I wish that I was the leader I wouldn't let any girl ruin the clique's bond. She I just like a snake. Sneaky, deceitful, and will bite your ass when she gets the chance. I can't say that Johnny isn't a good leader, but he is too focused on his personal problems. I'm always there for him when he needs it but it just doesn't seem like he cares. Maybe he'll see one day … one day…"_

_**Ricky's POV **_

" _Damn it Ricky what were you thinking? Starting a fight with Ted Thompson. Well he did deserve it but that's besides the point. What if Johnny would a went crazy on the jocks? That would be cool in its own way, but Johnny is a bit too serious when he has just broken up with Lola. I don't know why he can't see that Peanut is right about Lola. She doesn't care about Johnny's feelings. She likes to cause commotion like last year when she caused Johnny's warped and confused mind to start a damn rumble with the rich kids. What the hell were we fightin' for? I could see if they had beat up Hal or any other of our brothers. But come on Johnny, Lola? I sometimes wish that Peanut would become the leader and that Johnny would step down. That is highly unlikely though because of Johnny's mentality: " I'm the king!" But I've gotta admit he's one hell of a fighter. Peanut would have his work cut out for him." _

Time crept by with Ricky still lost in his thoughts when suddenly

" Hey Ricky!"

Ricky almost jumped out of his skin. Then he calmed down when he saw it was Johnny.

" You, Norton and Lucky are in the hole with me and I got Hal, Lefty, and Vance on guard duty. You comin' or what?"

" Uhh, Yeah I'll be there in a sec."

Ricky's heart pounded when the greasers reached the hole. He wasn't nervous about the fight. He just didn't want to be knocked on his beautiful face. Other than that he thought _"What could go wrong?" _

Author's Note: Please review. Constructive criticism is good as well as compliments. I don't want to feel like I'm talking to the wall. Oh yeah, the next chapter has violence but will be pretty awesome to those who like juicy reading.


	4. Chapter 4 In the Hole Round 1

**Chapter Four: In the Hole Round One**

8:55 in the hole: Students of all cliques, shapes, and sizes gathered around to see the two fights coming up. At Bullworth, when there was a fight going on in the hole, students didn't care if they got caught or whoever won. Christy, a gossip fanatic was always thrilled to go to the fights in the hole so she could spread rumors about what happened and who beat who. Sometimes Jimmy got annoyed because there would be so many theories about a fight.

" Hey Johnny, Peanut says that you can go first in the hole because him and Tad may take a while and he doesn't want any interference," said Jimmy.

"Where is Peanut?" asked Johnny.

" In the sidelines. He seemed pretty quiet. I think he wasn't going to tell you about the fight because you were a little upset about Lola."

" How thoughtful," Johnny said sarcastically. " I'm not upset about Lola."

" _Yeah right," thought Ricky. _

Just a few seconds later Ted arrives with all his jock buddies behind him. As he steps down into the hole, Damon, Casey, and Bo follow him. Across from Ted is Johnny with Ricky, Norton, and Lucky at his side. Peanut looked down at Johnny's face which was full of annoyance with a slight of an anger sense. Ricky looked up at Jimmy, who has referee and signaled him to ring the bell. Three. Two. One. DING!

The Damon rushed in for a take down but was met with a sharp knee to the face. He grabbed his nose in agony when suddenly he felt a kick to the back by Norton. Johnny had started unleashing a can of kick ass on Casey when Ted sprang into the air with a spear take down. Ted began punching Johnny in the face. Bo and Lucky were exchanging excruciating blows to the face and the stomach. Ricky who had just kicked Damon in the side rushed in to Bo with a hard right to the jaw therefore knocking him out. He and lucky moved on to help Johnny.

Norton had Damon in a bear hug squeezing tightly until Damon managed to get an arm free and punched the tall greaser in the eye. Norton's eye began to swell when he noticed that Damon's nose was bleeding. He heard Johnny screaming:

"Right in the face!" as he grabbed Ted by his collar and fed him a hard right punch to the head knocking him backwards. Jimmy made a grimaced face. He knew what that attack felt like from last year when Johnny laid him out in that alley. Painful times.

Ricky started hitting a confused nose bleeding Damon. _Left hook, right hook, and another left hook._ This knocked Damon back but he came in attempting a shoulder tackle. _"OH NO," thought Ricky._ Suddenly Lucky jumped into the way of the attack. The impact knocked him out and his body came flying towards Ricky knocking him _down. _Casey and Damon ganged up on Ricky. Damon lifted Ricky and pinned his arms behind his back careful not to let him go. Casey smiled and gave the young greaser a stunning blow to the stomach. Then another.

"Somebody help!" screamed out Ricky. Nobody seemed to hear him. Johnny was so angry that he was practically fighting the air trying to hit Ted who was behind him laughing that he couldn't hear. Then Norton managed to catch a glimpse of Ricky and heard his cries of help. He rushed in to save him. _**CRACK! **_When Ricky heard this he looked up to see Casey on the ground holding his face which he had landed on. Realizing this opportunity, he wiggled one arm free and elbowed Damon as hard as he could leaving him on the ground. Their victory was short lived as they realized that Johnny was in real danger.

" What the hell was that cracking sound I heard back there?" asked Ricky.

" My knuckles. Don't worry, they always do that," Norton replied. That was a good enough explanation for Ricky. They dashed in to help Johnny who was fighting carelessly and very sloppy. Ted took advantage of this and began to move out of the way of Johnny's reach. Then Ted he snuck up behind him fed a world of hurt to the greaser king. _Right punch, elbow, hook! _That did it. For the first time (other than last year with Jimmy) the king fell down. Everyone looked in awe. Christy practically fainted. She would have a lot to gossip about. Peanut didn't looked surprised just concerned about his friend. _" I knew Johnny's anger would get the best of him," _

"Damn! We gotta get Ted!" said Ricky who was shocked about the boss's defeat.

"I'm already on it," replied Norton who was just as shocked. He and Ricky rushed into Ted together knocking the wind out of him. They then started to punch and kick him when he was on the ground knocking him out in the process.

"Whew, glad that's done," said Norton.

"Uhh not quite," said Ricky

When Norton turned around he saw Damon dazed and confused. He caught a glimpse of the two greasers and came at them sprinting. _" I gotta time this right," thought Ricky. _Then when Damon was close enough he threw the hardest left jab that he could landing straight in the jocks face knocking him out. It was over. The greasers were victorious. As Ricky and Norton lifted Johnny and Lucky, the helped them out of the ring. The jocks rushed in to help their fallen comrades. It was one heck of a fight.

" The victory goes to the greasers. Next up, Peanut Romano and Tad Spencer," Jimmy called out with the crowd roaring.

" Lets do this," said Peanut with a cocky smirk on his face.

" Yes I've been waiting," replied Tad.


	5. Chapter 5 In the Hole Round 2

Chapter Five: In the Hole Part 2

As the two arch nemesis stepped down into the hole, Lefty began to shout "Go Peanut! Rip him apart!" Peanut shot the young greaser a smirk. Lefty then realized that he was the only one cheering at the moment and began to blush from embarrassment. Jimmy then asked "Any words before the fight? And please no swearing in front of the children!" Some people started to giggle but, Jimmy was serious. He knew that Sheldon A.K.A. the "snitch" was somewhere in the crowd and he would tell.

"After I win, I'm comin' for your little snobby, stuck up, jackass leader," stated Peanut.

" Yeah right pauper. You can't fight worth a cent. If Tad can make sport of you, I can destroy you and your mental case leader," Derby snapped back.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME YOU SNOBBY, INBRED, BASTARD?" asked Johnny who was just regaining consciousness.

"OH the king that got his own medicine fed to him finally awakes."

"Damn it Derby if you don't shut up I'll-"

"Lose. And then you'll go crying for that slut Lola, right Peanut?"

Peanut stared at Tad as if he was ignoring all the commotion. He had to admit that Derby was right but, he kept to himself.

"Anyway…" said Jimmy who could see where this was going. "Three. Two. One. DING!"

As the bell rang Tad's heart started to beat rapidly. He wasn't scared or nervous, the excitement was just making him anxious to fight. He classified Peanut as a pretty tough guy. Lots of his attacks could be dodged if you can keep up with his speed but, his defense is excellent. Its just that his physco leader had stronger attacks but when he was angry he was very sloppy.

Peanut throws the first punch that misses and is countered by a shot to the stomach which he blocks with ease. Tad gains a little smirk. _"This may be interesting after all…" he thought. _He threw a jab that Peanut ducked and countered with a sharp kick in Tad's ribs. Tad grabs his ribs and grimaces with pain. He quickly shakes it off and returns to his stance.

"GO PEANUT!" screamed Lefty now not the only one cheering.

Tad grows a bit irritated and decides to rush Peanut hitting him with a swift right hand. Peanut counters with a left hook that catches Tad squarely in the jaw. Tad stumbles a bit and Hal begins shouting: " Peanut he's getting weak. FINISH HIM!" Peanut hears the comment made by his fellow greaser and comes at Tad strong. _Left hook, right hook, left again, and then…_ KAPOW! Peanut knocks Tad down with a quick knee to his nose.

_**Tad's POV**_

_Ouch! Bloody damn it! This is a lot more painful than I anticipated. Well maybe I should give the signal to Gord. No, I need to get up first and land a couple more punches. If I give the signal too soon someone will know something is what these people say "up"_

Tad gets to his feet quickly and lands an upper cut to Peanut's chin, knocking him on his behind. Peanut gets up and attempts a punch but, Tad swiftly springs out of the way. He rubs the back of his neck which signals Gord to do it. Gord pulls out an egg and raises his hand when Vance turns his head to Gord's position and sprints through the crowd but he is already too late. Gord throws the egg and it splatters on Peanut jacket. He sees Gord smirking and runs toward him. Before Peanut can get over there Vance knocks Gord over the edge of the hole and trips in the process, which sends him into the hole as well.

"Oh crap," said Ricky. He knew what has about to happen and he was in no condition to fight as well as Lucky, Johnny, or Norton. Hal and Lefty had no choice so they hopped into the hole to help out. After them, Bif, Bryce, Chad, Justin, and Parker joined the picture.

" Damn it! I can't stop all of them from fighting!" said Jimmy. What was he going to do? He could let them fight a little and then calm them down. _Yeah that might work…_


	6. Chapter 6 In the Hole Round 3

Chapter Six: In the Hole Part 3

_**Ricky's POV**_

_Aw dang it! I'm really worn out, Norton can't see out of one eye, Johnny is still a bit dazed and confused. Lucky is running to join the picture but he may not last very long. I gotta find someway to help. If only I had, wait I did bring it! My sling shot! I know the fights in the hole don't allow weapons, but I can't let my friends get demolished because there out numbered. Its time to make this fight a little more fair!_

Ricky draws his slingshot out of his pocket and loads a stone in it. "_Who should I pop first?" he thought. "Bif is the toughest guy in there so, maybe I should take him out first" _**POP!** Bif falls down on his face but quickly gets back up and looks around to see were the hard projectile came from. Derby takes note of this and decides to investigate the crowd. **POP! **Bif now feels a sharp sting in his leg. He grabs it and winces at the pain. Hal takes advantage of this and kicks the tall prep in the back knocking him down.

Bif to starts to feel weak and angry which results in him fighting furiously. He knocks down Lefty with a hard right cross. Ricky then turns his attention to Peanut, who is getting jumped in the corner by Chad and Gord. Ricky aims his slingshot at Gord but doesn't get a chance to hit him. Ricky finds himself knocked into Johnny and falling into the hole. As a reaction he grabs at something desperately which is an aquaberry sweater.

As he gets up he sees Derby rushing towards him yelling all types of curses. He then realized that it was Derby who he grabbed. Ricky quickly remembered about Peanut and ran over to help. When he got there he saw Chad laying on the ground and Peanut wailing on Gord. He smiled. He always knew that the second in command greaser could throw down with anyone. Suddenly he turned around to meet a sharp blow to his stomach by Derby. Ricky fell to the ground holding his bruised abdomen. He then knew that he was out of this fight. Norton jumped into the hole to help. He snuck up behind Derby and started to squeeze him in his most feared bear hug. Derby got out of the greaser's grip and gave him a swift uppercut to his chin. Norton was knocked out.

Johnny regained consciousness to see Norton and Ricky on the ground. This set Johnny off the deep end. Jimmy saw his face and sighed thinking _"No! Not this guy too!" _As Johnny got up and entered the hole he noticed Gord fighting Peanut, Lefty getting beat by Bif with Hal trying to help, Vance and Lucky were taking on Parker, Justin and Tad with not much luck. He didn't see Derby any where so he ran over to Tad to even the odds. Johnny caught the prep by surprise and started one of his favorite finishers. _Left, left, and right kick. _The kick landed on the back of Tad's head bringing him to the ground on his face. Johnny then spit on his victim and moved on towards Bif.

" After I kick your ass, I gonna have your dad FIRED!" shouted Bif.

" Show me what you got stick boy!" Hal replied.

" Let me clean that spot on your face!" added Lefty landing a side kick in Bif's ribs.

Through all of the chaos, everyone froze when a door creaked open revealing Ms. Danvers and Dr. Crabblesnitch. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. Surprisingly Dr. Crabblesnitch told everyone to just leave. Jimmy, who was hurrying to try to get out hoping that the principal wouldn't call his name. Just as sure as the greasers hated the preppies…

"Hopkins! Don't you move. The anonymous phone call stated that you were hosting this fight," snapped Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Now sir, who could've told you such a misleading statement?" asked Jimmy in a nice voice. The principal sensed that Jimmy just wanted to know who told on him.

"That is of no concern to you my boy. All of you in the hole, in my office now. And you too James."

"Damn it," Jimmy whispered. He knew he would get off easy its just that this year he was trying to keep a clean record. "_Who would snitch like that?" He thought. _He would find out. Real soon…


	7. Chapter 7 In Dr Crabblesnitch's Office

Chapter Seven: In Dr. Crabblesnitch's Office

" Now that we are in my office, tell me what part you had in this Hopkins," demanded Dr. Crabblesnitch.

" Well sir, I was just an innocent bystander that was witnessing the chaos."

"And…"

"And I was cheering on the fight which resulted in it escalating to a larger problem. I was wrong for cheering this on but you know us boys," reasoned Jimmy.

"Very well then, I'll let you off with a warning boy. Tell mister Vincent to come into my office at this time.

"Its your turn Johnny," said Jimmy.

As Jimmy walked out of that stuffy office he began his quest to find the mouse who squealed. He then realized it was late and decided to do this after class tomorrow. Meanwhile in the principal's office…

"Aww, come on. It ain't like I hurt those inbred, stuck up, snobby bas-"

"Control yourself mister Vincent! Had you not created a disruption, you would not be here. Beating up people here at school is not allowed. If you are not caught, you are free to do whatever you like at your own risk. This does not include vandalism on school property. I take destruction of school property very serious, as well as disruptions in the academy. If you want to get into trouble with the police, leave the Bullworth name out of it! Understand?"

"Yeah. Oh, I mean yes sir Dr. Crabblesnitch," said Johnny with a bit of a sarcasm tone.

"Tell Derby Harrington to come in on your way out," sighed the tired principal. Johnny glared at Derby and pointed at the office door signaling it was his turn.

"Hello sir. I must say that you look dashing tonight. About the grease balls, it won't happen again on school grounds. However I am a leader and I must encourage my underlings not to do such childish things on school grounds. If they are caught fighting or misbehaving it is not my fault. For we all have minds of our own sir," said the prep leader.

"Okay, that is very good mister Harrington. You may go with a warning," replied Dr. Crabblesnitch. "Mr. Romano and Mr. Spencer!" he called out.

"Yes sir," they both answered.

" Ah I see that you two are getting along as usual. Anyway you two gentlemen need to see me in detention tomorrow after class and consider this your warning. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," responded Tad.

" Mister Romano"

"Uh huh," he mumbled half sleep.

"Alright then, you may go to your dorm. The rest of you in here now!" yelled Dr. Crabblesnitch. " I'll make this short. I admire you all for helping your fellow comrades but, however fighting is not tolerated at any school. Basically don't let me catch you all doing it again. This is your warning. Understand?"

"Yes sir," they all recited. Dr. Crabblesnitch and Ms. Danvers walked the boys to the dorm and then happily left the school.

_**The Next Day…**_

"Haha! I here that you and your grease monkey friends got caught fighting with the preps," taunted Ted.

"Yeah so what? At least I didn't get my ass handed to me yesterday pansy," Ricky retorted.

"That's because you and that Norton guy hit me when I wasn't looking. Anyway who took out your physco leader?"

"Yeah well you and I are going to have it out on the football field. But this time there will be no interferences and it will just be you and me. Well, you can bring your whole gay team and I'll bring my gang. Remember no interferences," explained Ricky.

"Your so dead meat man," said Ted.

Meanwhile in detention…

_**Peanut's POV**_

_Man this blows. Detention. Tad. With that little snitch still out there. Maybe I can get Ricky and Johnny to help. Nah not Johnny. If it was a little kid, Johnny would still go berserk on he or she. Maybe Lucky or Jimmy. Yeah they know how to handle theses situations without getting caught. I still can't believe Johnny got knocked out by Ted. The quarterback is pretty strong and tough but, he doesn't have much skill. Johnny shows his skill very well but, his flaw is his anger. Ricky tells me that I should have been the leader. I sometimes believe him to be right. There's just one problem, I don't know if I can beat Johnny! He is like a freight train._

_**Tad's POV**_

_I sure am glad I didn't get beat by Peanut. Though that blow by Johnny Vincent was punishing. My jaw still hurts. I wonder why Derby likes Bif so much more than me. I now I can beat that dumb jerk. Or at least I think I can. I think it's time for some changes in this dump. I'm glad dad doesn't hit mom any more. I swear I would've killed that bastard had she not told me it was nothing. "It was just the alcohol" she said. Maybe she was right. Since he had been going to rehabilitation and anger management classes, he has changed. I'm bit glad too. Anyway, Bif is the problem. Bif…_

**RRINNNGGG!**

"Okay boys, you may go now." said Dr. Watts.

Peanut and Tad hurried out of the school to meet up with there cliques. Jimmy bumped into Peanut and they both fell.

" My bad Jim," said Peanut in a sorry way.

"Its cool. I was just looking for you anyway. So how would you like to be in on a little payback against a certain snitch?" asked Jimmy. Peanut smiled and said

" I'm in,"

_Author's note: Reviews people. Next chapter is great…_


	8. Chapter 8 Fighting Fire With Fire

Chapter Eight: Fighting Fire with Fire

"Since your in, I'm gonna tell you who its is. I was talking to Zoe, who overheard Angie and Christy gossiping about, Sheldon talking to Ivan about how he told on us in the fight," explained Jimmy.

"Sheldon is still a little kid so we can't hurt him," stated Peanut.

"I know that. That is why we're going to give him a taste of his own medicine"

"Sorry Jim, I'm a bit above telling lies on little kids."

"Not lies Peanut. A bit of a misunderstanding."

" So we frame him?" asked Peanut.

"Yup," Jimmy answered.

"How da hell are we gonna do that Jim?"

"Don't worry about that. Just get one of your clique members to come along," said Jimmy.

"Alright."

Peanut hurried to the Autoshop to find one of his comrades willing to help him. Surprisingly he found his friend Ricky coming from the gym. He explained everything to the younger greaser and then they headed to search for Jimmy Hopkins.

As they joined up with the junior, they noticed that he had the head boy Pete Kowalski with him.

"Jim, what the hell is he doin' here?" questioned Ricky.

"He is here to witness Sheldon try to attack us," replied Jimmy.

"Okay, cool" said Peanut who understood where this was going. As they waited outside the library, they spotted Seth, the prefect making his route. At this time Pete spotted Sheldon heading this way and told the group.

"Okay Pete, you can come down from the tree now. Alright now listen up. Ricky and Peanut you guys are going to step out in front of Sheldon and make it look like you guys fell down. Get up and say some bad things to him and then stop and yell 'Why do you have a firecracker' This will be Pete's signal to casually walk out into the grass and observe. Seth will come running and take the kid down and take him to see Crabblesnitch. Understood?" explained Jimmy.

"What if Sheldon doesn't have any firecrackers and we get busted for lying?" asked Peanut.

"Some firecrackers accidentally 'fell' into his pocket when he 'bumped' into me earlier.

"Ohh I see. Here he comes. Come on Peanut," said Ricky. The two youths stepped out right in front of Sheldon, therefore bumping into him. They fell on the ground and started to moan. As they got up Sheldon tried apologizing but the greasers started calling him names like:

"So you tryin to hit me you little twerp!" yelled Peanut.

"Your dead meat short stuff," said Ricky.

"I didn't mean to do it sir," cried out Sheldon.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE FIRECRACKERS?" shouted Peanut in a worried voice. At this moment Petey jumped up and walked to the edge of the library. A confused Sheldon, reached into his pocket and pulled out a red fire cracker.

"OH MY GOSH! HE'S GONNA BEAM US WITH A FIRECRACKER!" screamed Ricky. Seth, the prefect that didn't graduate last year, heard this and charged at Sheldon who's back was turned.

"STOP THAT EVIL DOER!" yelled the angry prefect knocking the poor little kid down on the impact of his superman rush. POW!

"Dr. Crabblesnitch shall punish you evil child!" Jimmy called out from the bushes. Peanut and Ricky had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing. Petey, who was never amused by this sort of behavior managed to crack a smile.

Later that day Peanut, and Ricky were called to the office to testify that Sheldon did threaten them with a firecracker. Crabblesnitch still could not believe that his most behaved student would do such a thing. Ricky then suggested that Pete Kowalski the head boy was walking out of the library to witness what had happened. Dr. Crabblesnitch called the head boy to the office.

"Did you see Sheldon pull out a firecracker when he bumped into Mr. Puccino and Mr. Romano?"

"Yes sir, I did see Sheldon with a firecracker in his hand," Pete answered.

"Very well then you may go. As for you Sheldon you will clean the bathrooms for a week and a half," said Dr. Crabblesnitch firmly.

"Yes sir Dr. Crabblesnitch," said Sheldon with a shaky voice. Ricky and Peanut gave each other a quick smirk and then walked out of the principal's office quite satisfied with there justice. Pete walked out after them and met up with Jimmy who was right outside the school building.

"What did he get?" asked Jimmy.

"A week and a half of cleaning the bathrooms," said Petey with a bit of a satisfied look.

"Wow, I'll make sure to piss on the floor," said Jimmy.

"Yeah me too," agreed Petey who was laughing.


	9. Chapter 9 Ambushed

Chapter Nine: Ambushed

The rest of the week was a bit of a bore to the Bullworth students. Today however, that was going to come to an end. Norton was leaning up against the wall in the Autoshop having a quick smoke before gym class.

_**Norton's POV**_

_I know I ain't supposed to be smoking on campus, but its killing me. I better hurry up so I can go with Vance and Hal to gym. I'm glad that the swelling in my eye went down. Damn jocks. Hey bug eye! How's your eye feeling punk? I'll make sure to clock that Casey guy a good one. I sort of hope Ricky and Ted don't cause no jazz between the cliques with their fight coming up. Its not Ricky's fault. I just don't want Johnny going A-wall again. He irritates me with that bull. Here comes Hal and Vance. I'd better put out my smoke._

"Ready, Norton?" asked Vance.

"Yeah lets go," replied the tall greaser. As the trio makes their way to the athletics section a certain greaser is cutting class. Splat! Egg splatters all over the Harrington house. Peanut who is having too much fun egging the preppies building, fails to notice that he is being watched by the prep leader and his right hand man.

"Ready Bif?" asked the blonde prep.

"Sure Derby," said the tall red head. At this moment the dangerous duo sprang from the bushes and ran towards Peanut. Bif knocks the greaser down with a punch to the head. As Peanut attempts to get up, he meets Derby's swift uppercut. He falls on his back looking up at two aquaberry vests. Unfortunately, this is the last thing he sees before being knocked out. In a faint cry, he manages to shout for help.

The tall greaser, Lucky heard this muffled voice and jumps to the fountain to investigate. As he looks into the area of the Harrington house he notices a red headed prep carrying a shorter figure with a dark brown leather jacket followed by a stocky blonde prep. Lucky recognizes the guy in the brown leather jacket as Peanut. He knew the figures in the aquaberry sweaters were Derby Harrington the prep leader and his second in command partner Bif Taylor.

Lucky ran to find help in the Autoshop and saw Johnny arguing with Lola about something. He figured that he didn't have the time to break them up if he wanted to save Peanut. He sprinted to the football field and found Ricky in Ted's face. Lucky quickly explained the situation to Ricky and they took off forgetting about Ted. On their way to the Harrington house they explained the situation to Norton, Hal, and Vance. The clan of greasers rushed to their arch enemy's hideout to rescue the second in command, Peanut.

When they arrived at their destination, they saw that all of the preps were outside guarding the Harrington house. Gord, Tad, Parker, Chad, Bryce, and Justin were all lined up ready to defend there property. Norton, Ricky, Lucky, Hal, and Vance readied themselves for the rumble of the school year…


	10. Chapter 10 Rumble Of the Year

Chapter Ten: Rumble Of the Year

_**Ricky's POV**_

_Damn. I ain't ready for no rumble. I'm tired but, we gotta save Peanut. I don't see Bif or Derby anywhere. They must be inside the building waiting for us. Or laughing. Jerks! I'm gonna pop Bif in the jaw. Oh crap the rumble is starting!_

With the slightest movement, Tad lifted his fingers and the rest of the preps rushed to the greasers. Norton gave the okay and the greasers went on the defense and scattered into different locations separating the rich the kids. Ricky ran to the tree beside the Harrington house with Parker on his case closing in fast. Ricky turned around and took a swing at Parker. The prep ducked with ease and hit the greaser with a double left hook to the ribs and sprang back quickly. When Ricky looked up he saw Lefty kick Parker in the head.

"When the hell did you get here squirt?" asked Ricky who was kind of relieved to see the short greaser.

"Me and Johnny was trying to find you guys and I saw Hal pick up Bryce and slam him. That's when we came over here. Where's Peanut?"

"The preps took him, that's why we are fighting the trust fund turds." said Ricky.

"Johnny's gonna be pissed. He just went through a breakup with that slut again." replied Lefty.

"I could care less about Johnny's attitude. Just as long as Peanut is safe, I can deal with the boss," said Ricky confidently.

"Alright lets go beat these rich kid's asses!" yelled Lefty. The two ran to join their allies on the battlefield. They jumped and clawed their way into the crowd punching anything in the way. Finally, Lefty spotted Johnny beating Tad into a pulp.

"You ain't nothing but dirt kid!" yelled Johnny as he grabbed the bloody prep and knocked him out.

"Ricky what's all this fighting about? Me and Lefty ran over here looking for you guys and Tad gives me a black eye. Where the hell is Jimmy and the prefects?" asked Johnny.

"I don't know where Jimmy is but, the prefects are at some weird party. Lucky was walking and heard a faint cry. So he looks over here at the preppy base and sees Bif carrying Peanut into the Harrington house with Derby behind him. He went to get you but, you were arguing with Lola so he didn't interfere. Instead he ran and got the rest of us well, except Lefty."

"Whoa we gotta get Peanut right now!" said Johnny.

"We can't because the preps are blocking the way again," stated Ricky.

"Try spreading them out," suggested Lefty.

"Norton tried that already. It worked for a little while but the preps caught on and started guarding the door again. I wonder if someone slipped in to find Peanut yet," said Ricky. The three looked around in all the chaos and saw that Vance was missing.

"We gotta get in now! Just tell everybody to push together and we'll knock the preps down." demanded Johnny. The to underlings did what they were told and huddled everyone together. "ON THREE!" yelled Johnny. "ONE, TWO, THREE!" The greasers pushed and pushed until Gord fell and created the domino effect with his other fellow preps. Hal and Norton ran together charging inside knocking down Bif in the process. Vance stood there with his hands up. He managed to make a smile at his comrades with a black eye , busted lip, a swollen cheek, and a bit of a limp in his walk. The greasers became enraged as they realized that Vance had been taking punishment from Bif and Derby at the same time. How he managed to stay alive surprised everyone.

At this moment the rest of the preps rushed in behind the greasers catching them off guard. The preppies began bashing the greaser's heads in with dozens of fist flying. Bryce kicked Johnny in the back knocking the greaser king on his stomach. Hal ran and kicked the jiu-jitsu obsessed boy down. Ricky kicked Bif in the stomach while Lucky took swings that landed all over the redhead's body. Tad regained consciousness and hid in the closet to wait for the perfect moment to strike. Johnny looked at the staircase and caught eye of blonde hair. Immediately, he informed his boys to fight until they had nothing left to give. With these words he took off up the stairs after the prep king. Tad saw this from the closet and jogged after Johnny. _"I'll show Derby that I'm better than Bif. We'll take down Vincent together."_


	11. Chapter 11 Johnny VS Derby

Chapter Eleven: Johnny vs. Derby

Johnny chased Derby up the stairs with Tad creeping up behind them unnoticed. Derby started throwing marbles behind him trying to slow the greaser king down. Occasionally, Johnny would slip and fall but got up and kept running. The blonde prep began tipping over tables and chairs but, Johnny jumped and hopped out of the way effortlessly. When they started to reach the top floor, Derby turned around quickly and landed a fist in Johnny's face. The greaser stumbled while Derby continued running until he reached the room on the top floor. He got ready to fight as he saw Johnny walking up the final set of stairs.

"You ain't got know where else to run Derby," said Johnny calmly.

"Running, I just wanted us two alone so that you can't have your boys to help you," Derby spit out like a snake.

Johnny wiped the blood away from his lip, slipped his hair out of his eyes, and put his left hand out with his right tucked near his chin.

"Lets do this chump," he said after spitting.

"Not on the carpet you filthy primate! Its on now!" yelled Derby.

The two leaders came rushing into one another. As they closed in on each other, Johnny side stepped and put his foot out and tripped Derby. The greaser giggled a little when his victim hit the floor with a big thump. Derby got up and removed his aquaberry sweater. He formed it into a ball throwing at a nearby closet door with great force. The impact woke up Peanut who was tied with tape over his mouth.

Through a crack he saw Derby lock the door to the room he and Johnny were in. Peanut then went unconscious again. Tad was hiding outside in the bushes with the key to the door in his possession. Thunder boomed as it began to rain. _"Aww man I'm going to be soaked but, it'll be worth it. I have hundreds of aquaberry attire." thought Tad._

"Alright Vincent, here are the rules. No biting, spitting, shots to the groin, or killing. We fight until knockout. No one gets in and no one runs away. Plus its raining cats and dogs out there and I don't want to hear it from Crabblesnitch about the carpet. Fair enough?" asked the prep.

"I ain't got no desire to kill anyone, I ain't runnin' away, I could care less about the carpet, so okay." said Johnny.

Derby nodded in agreement and got into his boxing stance. Johnny ran at Derby and attempted a punch. Derby quickly jumped out of the way. _Left, right, uppercut. _Johnny blocked all of the punches carefully. He knew that he shouldn't play around with Derby. Quickly he landed a hard left side kick. Derby took the blow as if its were nothing and kept his stance.

Johnny threw some hooks that connected with Derby's head. Derby then grew agitated and threw one of his furious, most feared combo. He slipped in a short jab knocking down Johnny's guard. _Uppercut to the stomach, hook to the ribs, another blow to the stomach. _Johnny stumbled to the ground grabbing his stomach in pain. Derby then came down with a deep right cross to Johnny's jaw knocking him on his back.

"Can't take it Johnny boy?" asked Derby teasingly.

"Where the hell is Peanut?" Johnny asked angrily.

"I don't know," said the top prep.

Growing more angry, Johnny jumped up, grabbed Derby's collar and punched him so hard that the blonde boy fell backwards and doubled over onto his stomach. "I SAID, WHERE THE HELL IS PEANUT!" screamed Johnny at the top of his lungs. His voice could be heard all the way outside and downstairs where the rest of his comrades were struggling against the preps.

"Ask your mother!" replied Derby. This statement made Johnny lose control. He rolled Derby over and started punching him in the nose repeatedly. **CRACK! **The prep had a burst of adrenaline when he felt his nose break and picked up Johnny. When Derby got to his feet, he threw Johnny into the large vases with plants in them. **BOOM! **Johnny's body broke one of the potted plants. Derby hopped onto the brunette greaser and started pounding him furiously.

Tad saw this from the bushes and darted to the door with the key in his hand. As he unlocked it he rushed and pulled his leader off of the Johnny.

"No interferences!" yelled Derby.

"You looked as if you were going to kill the boy," said Tad.

"I wasn't. That fool broke my nose. DAMMIT! This hurts!" yelled the prep leader.

His voice awoke Peanut again. The second in command came to his senses and tried to wiggle free of the ropes. He saw Tad and Derby lift Johnny up onto his feet. Tad held him as Derby started to slap the greaser. Finally Johnny stopped seeing stars and flipped Tad off of his back and jumped on Derby. The echo was so loud that the bloody and tired teenagers down on the first floor stopped the fighting. Immediately they all ran upstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

When they got up to the top floor they tried to unlock the door and stop the two equals from fighting. It was useless. They couldn't help their leader. Tad and Derby had Johnny right near the glass pane. Tad was about to give the final blow to the greaser king when suddenly… **CRASH! **Shards of glass and wood went flying everywhere.

Peanut had speared Tad through the wood and glass door. Tad yelped when he saw the splinters and glass in his arm. Peanut looked at his left hand in horror. A three inch long wood chip was stuck in his palm. He stood up and carefully pulled the piece of wood out. Then he ripped part of Tad's aquaberry sweater and wrapped his hand really tight. Tad freaked out about his sweater, felt the wood chips in his back, and saw his arm bleeding. Out of retaliation, he quickly got to his feet and attempted to punch Peanut. The greaser caught Tad's arm an tripped him with his right leg. As the brown headed prep fell down the stair case in the rain, he manages to grab Peanut's jacket. Peanut falls down the stairs with Tad.

As the two youths tumbled down the stairs rolling, they try to fight each other and their own tears of pain. When they reached the bottom they both struggled to stand up. Both of them were crying but you couldn't tell in the rain.

"Dammit, lets finish this once and for all. I'm tired and I want to go to bed." said Peanut.

"Your going to wish that you hadn't ever messed with me Peanut!" said Tad.

"Okay, we'll see pretty boy," Peanut shot back.

_Author's note: Intense right? Reviews people! There's more to come. Violence isn't the only thing this story contains!_


	12. Chapter 12 The Rumble's Conclusion

Chapter Twelve: The Rumble's Conclusion

The two angry youths started to stare at one another furiously. As Peanut started to run into Tad he was stopped by Ricky. As Peanut looked into the greaser's eyes he saw worry in his eyes.

"I have to do this Ricky. It will end here," stated Peanut.

"No it won't. They are just gonna come after us again in the future. Don't you get it? Its just temporary," explained Ricky.

"No Ricky. I mean with me and Tad. He has gone too far this time. He interfered with Johnny and Derby's fight knowing that Johnny had no back up with him," said Peanut.

With these last words Peanut rushed into Tad full force knocking him into the wall. Peanut began to pound the prep ferociously. Tad closed his eyes and grabbed onto the greaser's legs and pushed as hard as he could. Peanut fell to the ground with a hard thump. The dazed prep threw himself onto his opponent and started pounding like there was no tomorrow. Peanut used his legs to flip Tad over him.

The boys were now in the second floor room in the Harrington house. Peanut used a table to pull himself to his feet. Tad rushed over and began throwing punches at the weak greaser. All the while the two rival cliques stood together watching the chaos erupt. In response to the pain of his sore bloody hand and the punches he was receiving, Peanut kicked Tad in the gut as hard as he could. The brown headed prep flew at least three feet across the room and landed near the doorway. Peanut gave his opponent no time to get up and ran to meet Tad with a kick to the face.

Peanut was very dizzy when he attempted the kick. His foot missed Tad and collided with the wall. He heard his toes snap but, he did not feel the pain since he was jacked up on his adrenaline. Tad made one last effort and punched Peanut in the ankle. The boy fell in pain. Tad then pushed the greaser out of the door way near the last set of stairs leading to the bottom floor. Peanut punched Tad in the jaw and made him stumble off balance. Tad leaned on Peanut who's back was against the stairs. Peanut stepped backwards to move out of Tad's way but lost his balance and fell backwards down the stairs.

As he landed to the floor, Tad rushed down to see if the greaser was alive. Peanut did not move. Tad kicked at him but the result was still the same. The rest of the clique members rushed down the stairs to look at the fallen boy. Ricky's eyes began to water as he shook his dear friend. No response. The tears began to fall. He looked at the wall were the porcelain plates were. He grabbed it off of the wall and walked over to Tad. As Tad looked up at Ricky, he saw the hurt and anger in his eyes. He did not see it for long. Ricky took the plate and smashed it against the prep's head.

"**YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! HE'S DEAD! ARE YOU SATISFIED WITH YOURSELF NOW? HE AIN'T MEANT NO HARM AND YOU KILLED HIM! I OUTTA KILL YOU!" **screamed Ricky.

"He ain't dead Rick!" screamed Hal. "Vance just checked his damn pulse. Shut Up! Your making this hard."

"We've got to get them to the infirmary now," said Bif.

"We can't take him to the infirmary, because the nurse already left. We have to take these guys to the hospital. I'll get car," said Norton.

"We can't hotwire it in time. We'll just have to use the bikes out front. When we get there tell them that the two got into a bike wreck while they were racing," said Johnny in a quiet tone.

Everyone did as ordered. The greaser king started to weep quietly. Lefty went over to comfort him.

"Its okay boss, the boys are coming with the bikes and Peanut will be fine." said the short greaser.

"I know that Lefty, its just that Peanut coulda' got killed. He is like a brother to me man. I don't want nothing to happen to him. What if he's in a coma or something like that? It'll be my fault." said Johnny.

" It ain't your fault boss. Peanut chose to fight for us. It was his own choice. I know he's going to pull through. Don't think negative man," replied Lefty.

At that moment Norton and Lucky showed up with the bikes. Bif hopped on one bike with Tad resting on his shoulders. Since he had long arms and brutal strength, had could wrap his arms around Tad's body and steer the bike. Johnny hopped on the other bike and did the same with Peanut. When they were set, they took off through the gates of Bullworth and toward the town of Bullworth near New Coventry. Thankfully it stopped raining so the youths could see.

When they reached the hospital they explained about the bike race and had the two boys examined and put into rooms. Bif left soon after but Johnny stayed. The doctor insisted that Johnny should go home but he stayed to the hospital until about midnight. When he left he saw a figure that looked familiar being beat up and then shoved into a car. It sped away threw New Coventry and through Blue Skies. Johnny stopped at the bridge and saw a slight glimpse of a face with red freckles in the back glass.

"No, this can't be happening," said Johnny.


	13. Chapter 13 Something Is Fishy

**Chapter Thirteen: Something Is Fishy**

Johnny's heart skipped a beat when he thought of who that might have been in the car. Jimmy. He hadn't seen the junior all day, but the image didn't put up much of a fight. "_That wasn't Jimmy in the car. The twerp could put up a better fight than that, plus they went into blue skies which is out of our turf. I'll give it a few days and see what happens." _Johnny then rode off to the tenements to sleep_. _

The next day was very chaotic for the students at Bullworth. Gossip was an airborne plague infecting all that were near a certain someone. Christy Martin, was once again saying that Tad got his hand cut off and Peanut got his face smashed in.

" Will you shut the hell up! Seriously? I'm tired of you and all of your damn lies about every damn thing that happens at this school! UGHH!" screamed Norton, the Greaser. With these words, he sent the poor girl running away in tears.

"Stupid Redheads," mumbled Norton. Bif Taylor turned around and rolled his eyes at the tall black greaser. Meanwhile at the Autoshop…

"Johnny you ain't been talking all day. What's wrong with you man? Come on Johnny, answer me!"

"UHH, RICKY! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" screamed Johnny.

"Well tell me where Hopkins is and I'll leave you alone Johnny!" responded Ricky. Johnny then lost his patience and slammed Ricky against the wall.

"I don't know where that twerp is and to tell the truth I don't give shit," Johnny mumbled. Ricky shoved the greaser king off of him and walked away trying to shake the throbbing out of his head.

_**Ricky's POV**_

"_Okay, well something seems fishy here. Johnny is acting funny, Jimmy is missing, and we have a student starting Bullworth today. I'm in no condition to fight for answers so I'd better keep it peaceful. I'll ask the head boy, Pete Kowalski. He should know something about Jimmy. A few days ago Johnny told Peanut to give the orders that no one is allowed to touch the new student. What makes this person so special. Maybe I can find a way to see Peanut before the day is over. He probably knows why Johnny is acting strange. _

_Our gang is a total wreck man. Peanut had a minor concussion, a fractured toe, a sprained wrist, a dislocated shoulder, cuts from the glass, and a wound in his hand from the splintered wood. Hot damn and I thought I had it bad. I just busted my knuckles, had bruises on my body from here to Georgia, and a cut lip. And not to forget this pain in my jaw when I talk. Stupid Parker and his fancy uppercuts. Poor Vance broke two of his fingers along with bruises on his cheeks, Hal has a black eye, and Johnny has one a hurt ego and two a jacked up face. Earlier, Norton showed me the bruises on his arms and legs from trying to break down the door, Lucky went to the nurse and found out that one of his wisdom teeth were knocked out as well as his body being in an exhausted state. He was told to stay home in bed for a few days and then he would be fine. Lefty didn't even have a scratch on him last I checked. There's Pete I'd better catch up to him ."_

"HEY, PETE SLOW DOWN!" yelled Ricky. Petey turned around and stopped to meet the other boy.

"What's up?" asked Pete.

"I got to ask you some stuff, if you don't mind."

"Knock yourself out. Lets just keep walking"

"Okay, first do you know where Jimmy is?" asked Ricky.

"No, I've been looking all over for him myself. Me and Russell are going to see if Edgar knows anything. You should come, but don't worry they aren't going to start trouble as long as we go in peace. And they will be a bit friendlier because I know Jimmy." replied Petey.

"Okay gotcha'. Now who is the new student and why are we ordered not to mess with him?"

"Jimmy just told me to send the word that this kid will not mess with anyone so don't go messing with him. I asked him who the person was, but he just stared off and said nothing."

With those final words the two boys walked to the gates of the school to wait for the new arrival. As they reached their destination, a midnight blue corvette stopped at the gates. As the figure got out, Petey identified him immediately. _"This is weird how he just happened to show up when Jimmy goes missing." Pete thought. _He then knew that something was fishy and he was going to get to the bottom of it…

Meanwhile at the Harrington House…

_**Derby's POV**_

"_That grease monkey thinks he is so tough huh? He broke my nose! THAT DISRESPECTFUL, LOW CLASS BASTARD, BROKE MY- Breathe Derby, its okay because my family can afford the surgery to fix it instead of waiting for it to heal on its own. Then I'll wait for the right moment to pummel that dumb ape. But we will stay on the defense for the time being. I'll be glad when my friends from Britain get here. I'm so glad father and I are well connected with other people. I wonder who this new student is that I here about. I bet he is not even rich."_


	14. Chapter 14 What is Going on?

**Chapter Fourteen: What is Going On?**

At the gates of Bullworth Academy…

"Well, if it isn't my good friend, Petey. You've got taller since last time, and a bit bigger too," said the new student.

"What the hell are you doing here you snake?"

"Oh, Petey you swear now? How cute, but to answer your question I got reinstated. All I have to do is keep taking these new meds and I'll be good to go. Plus these don't make me depressed."

"Okay so where is Jimmy?" asked Pete.

"I don't now, I was pretty sure he still went here. I need to speak with him myself," replied the student as the corvette drove off.

"If you are lying, then I swear that I'll hurt you Gary," threatened Pete.

"Keep your threats Head Boy. I couldn't help but notice that you can finally say my name without shaking now," said Gary.

Ricky just stood there confused. He played everything in his head. Peanut and Tad are in the hospital, Johnny is acting funny, Jimmy is missing, Pete has grown a pair, and Gary Smith was back. Wow, what a situation. To top it off our leader is hiding some important information from us.

_**Ricky's POV**_

" _Wow I sort of feel bad for Pete. He has a lot of problems to solve with little time. Besides this jerk is being a bitch, what the hell is next?"_

As the boys made their way to the dorm, an aggravated Johnny Vincent came up to talk to Pete.

"Are you kidding me? Jimmy doesn't want anybody to pummel that garbage?" hissed Johnny.

"Shut your trap grease monkey. I heard you got your ass handed to you by the preps or wait was it Ted Thompson?" Gary snapped back.

" I don't give a damn what Jimmy's orders are because your going down right now!" Just as Johnny started to charge into Gary, a hand grabbed his arm.

" Back off Johnny he's okay," said Pete not blinking an eye.

"Take your hands off of me, you can't tell me what to do."

"Actually I can and I'm telling you to let him be."

"So you want to challenge me?"

"If that's what you want, then lets do it." said Pete in a calm voice. He then took off his sweater and pink shirt, leaving him in just his under shirt. Pete now had a lean build. Not frail like he was last year. He had also grew some inches. He was now the same height as Jimmy, who was now five nine. The greaser king was only about six three. Johnny took off his leather jacket and threw it on the steps of the boys' dorm.

"Make your move," said Pete with a slight smirk on his face. He always wanted to say something like that as his catch phrase.

As if on cue, Johnny swung his fist at Pete. The slightly shorter boy dodged it easily. He giggled a little, and thought _" No wander Jimmy likes fights, they are so fun and exciting!" _Pete then got distracted and Johnny clipped him in the ear. The head boy then decided to finish this. He jumped and grabbed the back of Johnny's neck, put a knee in his stomach and took him to the ground. On the ground, Pete pinned Johnny's arms to the ground with his legs prepared to beat the day lights out of him. Yet instead…

"Have you had enough?" asked Pete.

"Please, I've had worse. Just get off of me because this looks homo." said Johnny annoyed by the fact that he was beat.

"Yeah, your right." said Pete with a smirk. Johnny walked away heading in the direction of the girls dorm.

"Damn Pete! That was the coolest shit I have ever seen out of you man!" yelled Ricky.

"Thanks man, hey look are you coming to meet with the townies with us?"

"I might come later. I'm going to see Peanut first and hope I can get some info out of him. See you later," said Ricky.

Pete just responded with a wave. Standing back, Gary even managed to make a smirk at Pete's performance. _"At least he isn't a weakling anymore," Gary thought. _His thinking was interrupted by Pete's conversation with Russell.

"Russell, see Gary over there? Jimmy says be nice to him even though he did bad stuff."

"Why?" asked Russell.

"Because everybody deserves a second chance and plus he is going to come with us to meet Edgar and the townies. Right Gary?" said Pete extra loudly.

"Uh sure whatever," said Gary.

"Okay lets get everybody on a vehicle. Jimmy gave me the combination to his garage and he said that we can use anything except for the go cart." stated Pete.

Russell decided to knock an adult off of a moped and sped off towards New Coventry. Gary and Pete exchanged looks and continued to the garage. Gary took Jimmy's moped and left catching up to Russell. Pete got a smirk on his face and looked at the go cart. He grabbed a spud gun, rocket launcher, stink bombs, and some firecrackers. As he loaded them in the go cart, he realized that he didn't know how long they would be gone so he headed to Jimmy's room to grab some sodas and made his way to his room to get his cell phone. After this he raced down the street in the go cart ready to test his courage.

Meanwhile at the hospital…

Ricky came to a complete stop on his newly acquired bike. He walked in and identified himself. Afterwards, he made his way to Peanut's room.

"Hey man how's it going?" asked Ricky.

"Hey Rick! I'm so glad to see you! Dude it feels like ages since I seen you, although its only been a day." said Peanut.

"Yea man I know that feeling."

The two youths caught up on old times until Ricky saw Russell and Gary speed by out of the window.

"What the hell is Smith doing with Russell?" asked Peanut.

" It's a long story. Plus I'm supposed to go with them to get some information about where Jimmy is. The new student is Gary, Johnny is acting crazy and the weirdest of all, the head boy can fight!" explained Ricky.

"Wow, dude you should get going if your not going to be late. There's Pete on the go cart going by right now." said Peanut in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I know but, do you know why Johnny is acting funny and did anything strange happen last night near here?"

"Johnny has lots of issues with Lola right now and he has gotten into fights with the rich kids. That's all I know right now. And last night when Johnny left I heard a voice say what the hell are you doing? I'm not going with you. Then a deeper one said Shut up and then I heard a car door slam shut and it sped off." explained Peanut.

"Thanks Peanut. Say, when are you getting out of here?" asked Ricky.

"About two or three weeks considering my doctor has fixed my shoulder."

"Alright man take it easy," said Ricky. The two exchanged a hug and Ricky left to join the others.

**Author's Note: Thanks for Reading an Reviewing! You guys are my fuel to keep this story going. Next Chapter will be up soon!**


	15. Chapter 15 The Meeting

Chapter Fifteen: The Meeting

Gary and Russell stopped at the Blue Skies bridge to wait for Pete and the others. Just a few seconds later Pete arrives screeching to a stop. Ricky was pedaling fast to make sure he didn't miss anything. When he finally arrived he saw Edgar, leader of the townies making his way with Leon, Omar, and Jerry. Gary tensed a little knowing that if he made these guys mad, it would probably be his head on a silver platter.

"Pete, what the hell is Smith doing here? You trying to start something?" asked Edgar.

"No man, he might be able to help us find Jimmy, plus no one is allowed to beat him up," said Pete.

"Says who?"

"Jimmy."

"Okay so what do you want?" asked Omar.

"I want to know what all the commotion was in this area last night when a car sped off, that probably has Jimmy," said Pete in a firm voice.

"Me and Duncan were sitting on his porch last night when a car sped across the bridge. I caught a small glance through the window, and I saw a fist swinging," confessed Leon.

"What direction was it headed?" asked Pete.

"Towards the bridge leading to Eagle Town," replied Leon with a bit of shock.

"Eagle Town? That bridge has been blocked off since last year when I was a freshman," stated Pete in confusion.

"Its been repaired and reopened recently. I met someone from Eagle High while I was in the asylum last month," added Gary. "He said something about there being chaos awaiting in the shadows and it would show itself real soon."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" questioned Ricky.

"It means that somebody over there is trying to start shit with us and tear us apart as a whole," said Gary.

"Kind of sounds like last year if you ask me," hissed Edgar.

"Shut up you stupid freak! I wasn't on my medication then! And apparently you weren't so smart if you thought we would run the school together when I wanted it for myself!" shouted Gary.

At that moment, Edgar sprints in and takes Gary to the ground with all his force. Russell immediately grabs the angry townie and slams him on his back. Pete orders everybody to get on their vehicles and leave. Gary hops onto his moped with Ricky, while Russell begins fighting Omar and Leon. Pete looked up and saw an angry Edgar coming behind Russell with a chipped two by four. In response Pete picked up a rock and throws it at Edgar, hitting him in the leg.

"Russell lets go!" screamed Pete as he jumped into the go cart.

Russell stops fighting and does what he is told and takes off after Gary and Ricky on his moped. Pete then speeds away to join the others.

Meanwhile at Bullworth Academy…

The clashes of the cliques are starting over again. Tension has once again escalated into fights and the school is losing its general truce. Personal deals and backstabbing are contaminating all sorts of individuals. The prep leader has agreed not to wage war on the jocks in exchange for their help against the greasers when the time comes. The nerds have declared war on the bullies and jocks for pushing them around so long. Johnny Vincent has announced publicly that he wants the townies gone and he will take their territory by force.

There isn't much time until the chaos is unleashed…


	16. Chapter 16 At Your Enemy's Advantage

Chapter Sixteen: At Your Enemy's Advantage

Pete and Russell continued to follow Gary's moped until they reached the Eagle Town sign. It listed a few directions to the sections of the town. The team decided to split up into groups of two. Russell and Ricky decided to head into the town to look around while Gary and Petey followed the road leading to the High school.

_**Pete's POV**_

_This is crazy! We are wandering into unknown territory although we are packing weapons. I have to hide the go cart in case we need it for a quick escape. Lets see, that alley should be good. I got my phone and some fire crackers. I'll stash the good stuff in the go cart in case we need it for later. Maybe I should call Jimmy's phone and track the number…_

As Pete nervously listens to the dial tone, a person with a deep voice answers…

"So you finally called?" asked the anonymous person with a bit of sarcasm.

"Who the hell are you and where is Jimmy?" asked Pete calmly.

"PETE! DON'T COME FOR ME!" screamed a voice that sounded like Jimmy.

"JIMMY?"

"I'll tell you where your friend will be and at what time. Do you understand?"

"Damn it! When and where?" asked Pete.

"Eagle High school 6:15."

"Where is the High school?" asked Gary in the background.

"Keep going down the street that you are on," said the voice. Gary snatched the phone out of Pete's hand.

"So you're watching us?" asked Gary.

"I have scouts that let me know when foreigners are in my playground. By the way you better tell your friends that its not safe to wander around that section of town," said the voice playfully. He ended the phone call with those words.

"Did you find out where they were?" asked Pete.

"Yeah, but it was just for a second before he hung up. Its definitely past the high school but that's all I got. I have to go find the others to warn them. Here is my phone number, call me if you need to and be careful," said Gary in a caring tone.

"Okay, be safe. By the way, don't come back this way. Get Ricky and Russell and just leave to go get help. Don't worry about me I've got a plan guaranteed to work," said Pete. Gary just nodded in agreement and ran toward the local town where the others were.

Meanwhile in town…

_**Ricky's POV**_

_Wow, nothing. Absolutely nothing. Jimmy could be anywhere in this damn place! I sort of feel like me and the big guy are being watched. I wish I had Pete's number so I call him and make sure he is okay. Whoa who are these mean looking guys with leather jackets like mine? I hope they're friendly._

"Aye, who the hell are you?" asked a short, chubby guy.

"We're just visitors passing through," replied Ricky.

"Why do you have a big ape with you? How do I know you ain't snooping?" asked the short guy with his buddies snickering.

" Cause we ain't you paranoid bitch. And he is just with me to make sure assholes like you don't try to jump me." said Ricky with an annoyed look.

"I wouldn't get smart if I were you. Its five of us against you two, not counting our leader and the other six of our scouts a block away."

"You, your leader, and your boys can kiss my ass!" yelled Ricky. Offended by this comment, the short guy ordered his guys to jump them.

Russell took out one guy with a swing to the jaw and another jumped on his back. Ricky had a tall guy in a head lock punching him. In the process he read the words stitched on his jacket. The Eagles. "_This greaser clique has a name? Wow!" _thought Ricky. Suddenly, he turned to see Gary beating the short, chubby Eagle. His jacket said "Bubba" on the sleeve. After they beat the remaining eagles, Gary began to explain what they had to do next.

"Okay lets hide in this alley right here," said Gary. "Now, Pete is going up to the high school with no protection to meet these strangers who have Jimmy. He wants us to leave and go back to Bullworth where it is safe. Those guys are coming at 6: 15 and it is 6:05 right now. This gives us time to use the mopeds to rescue Jimmy and make sure Pete makes it out of there okay."

"Okay, Lets go," added Russell.

At Eagle High…

_**Pete's POV**_

_Its 6:05. Just ten more minutes Jimmy. Hang in there. I still don't understand why he said don't come for him. Maybe it's a trap. Oh well, I'm willing to take this risk for my friend. He has been there for me from the start. Sure he pushed me a round a little, but it made me stronger. Now I can finally help him out and show that I'm not afraid. This is a pretty decent school. It's a private school but I don't think it has dorms. The campus is cleaner than Bullworth, but the building is old and gothic looking just like ours. Whoa what's this guy doing here? And is he on a dirt bike?_

As the dirt bike came to a stop, a tall, bulky boy with freckles and blonde hair hopped off and exchanges a look with Pete. Pete thought this guy had to be Russian considering his size. He was Russell's size, with more muscular definition. He was wearing blue overalls with combat boots. "_Hillbilly,"_ thought Pete.

Just a few minutes later a tall, lean black guy appeared on a Harley Davidson motorcycle. He wore a black leather jacket with a large, red eagle on the back. Down his left sleeve, the name "Phil" was stitched in. Pete thought to himself. He didn't know if this guy was a greaser or a local gang boss. He looked like he could beat Johnny, and Derby at the same time!

"What's up Bob?" asked Phil.

"Shpeak clearly Vil," replied the monster known as Bob.

"Its Phil not Vil, man," said Phil.

"Vwhatever."

Pete checked his watch and noticed it was 6:11. He began to bite his fingernails nervously. Seconds later a nice, red Mercedes stopped. Two guys hopped out. One looked to be breathing hard and sweaty.

"I am an athlete. I could have made it here running by myself!" said the guy with the very muscular toned body.

"No, you were running down the street like a dumb primate, Chase," said the tall brunette with expensive looking clothes.

"I am quarterback of Eagle High football team, and M.V.P." added Chase. He had red hair and a very athletic body. "_Ted Thompson number two,"_ thought Pete as he rolled his eyes. The rich boy took note of this and addressed Pete.

"Hello my boy, forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Darryl Ellis and this is Chase, the local jock."

"I assume you are the son of Perry Ellis," responded Pete as another boy got out of the car.

"Correct my boy and this is my twin, Beck. What is your name?" asked Darryl.

"Pete Kowalski, head boy at Bullworth Academy. Not to be rude but, I didn't come here to socialize. I came for my friend Jimmy," said Pete with a agitated edge in his voice.

"Very well then just tell Derby Harrington that I said hello," responded Darryl. Pete didn't respond. As if on cue a blue Mustang pulled up with Jimmy in the back. A tall, dark, Hispanic male got out from the driver seat and told Bob to take their prisoner out of the car. He walks over to Pete and stares down at him…


End file.
